


Sweet Like You

by softpeppermintwings



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Romantic Gestures, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bin is a sweetie that's all I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpeppermintwings/pseuds/softpeppermintwings
Summary: Relationships are the worst. But cute baristas are not.





	Sweet Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said Cinderella was my priority. Well, I lied. (also I got writer's block) I was talking to a friend about Barista Bin and I...well....this happened. It's really short but I'm pretty happy with this one.

Love was ever so complicated. At least, for someone like you. Heartbreak after heartbreak, you finally decided that you weren't going to try again. That this time was the last. You decided as your most recent significant other decided to become less significant.  
This time was no different than the last. You had watched as stars disappeared from their eyes, as they stopped looking at you like you were the most valuable treasure they'd ever see. All of it added up to falling out of love. A love you told yourself you had never considered precious in the first place. Like always, you were lying. 

You walked into your usual coffee shop, ordering your regular and sitting as far away from the world as possible. At the time, you would've preferred a dark hole to crawl into, but you figured the corner booth would have to work. You continued to ignore your roommate's texts as they ask you continuously how your date went. You didn't really feel like breaking the news until you got home. Typing it meant it was real. The dreamlike state you now felt you existed in swallowed all things familiar. Including the cozy coffee shop that kept you company throughout finals week and studying. 

Unbeknownst to you, the barista who took your order noticed your rather sad expression. He pushed up his glasses before glancing in your direction. Although he was writing a customers name on their to go cup, he figured a glance or two couldn't hurt. You were awfully cute, though probably much cuter while smiling or laughing. He smiled to himself at the thought. "Bin?", his coworker asked, making the boy snap out of his thoughts. He looked up quickly, almost hitting his head on the overhead lamp which hung just above the order counter. The other barista, Myungjun, almost laughed before pointing at the cup, "You got the name wrong, buddy." Bin looked back down at the cup to be met with his messy, distracted, handwriting. Completely illegible to the rest of the world.

He sighed, tossing he cup in the recycling before picking up another. Being more careful with his writing this time. After making the customer's coffee and handing it back to them, he glanced your way again. You were leaning on one elbow, just staring at the table. He wondered briefly what could possibly make a person look so sad. Maybe you failed a class, or a relative passed away, he wasn't sure. But he was sure of one thing, and that was he wanted to make you feel better. Or at least smile a little bit. He considered complimenting you directly, but he was much too shy for something like that. Something indirect would have to do. 

You had resigned yourself to acceptance. You were now single. Literally and in general. You stared down at your coffee cup, your name written in the slightly lopsided script accompanied by a chocolate drip stain running down the side. You glanced away from your cup at the barista who had prepared it, considering him. Tall, glasses, beanie, broad shoulders, earrings, and rather shy from the looks of it. You had been to this coffee shop millions of times, and had seen him millions of times, but you had never once actually looked at him. Your thumb absently traced his handwriting. How many people had you interacted with like that? Seeing them, but not really looking. Countless, you concluded, letting yourself watch as his hands operated the espresso machine. You leaned forward slightly and squinted to read his name. "Bin", it read. 'It suits him...', you mused as your eyes tracing his features yet again. Suddenly, you made eye contact. The boy behind the counter had looked up to glance at you again. Though you had no idea he had been doing that this whole time.  
He paused, giving you a soft smile. You returned it with a half smile, all you could manage in your state. Which, he seemed to silently understand. The exchange was brief, and to the rest of the world, nonexistent, but to you the acknowledgment only fueled your thoughts. This boy, Bin, apparently, had been a part of your life for so long. And yet, he remained nearly anonymous. If he had disappeared, would you have noticed? The thought frightened you as a a sudden wave of fondness washed over your senses. You shook yourself from your thoughts. Of course you'd miss him. Everyone misses things once they're gone. Including the relationship you were now free from. You sighed, remembering why you were so sad in the first place. It seemed pointless to worry about theoretical situations anyway. 

Bin continued with his job, glancing over at you every now and then, almost wishing you'd look up at him one more time. He wonders what you had seen when you looked up. Perhaps you just saw some guy doing his job, or maybe you liked something about him. Did you think he was cute? The thought brought a pink tint to his cheeks, making him smile to himself again. Of course, then again, perhaps you had seen nothing at all. Perhaps your sorrow had rendered you unable to see what's right in front of you. But, you acknowledged him didn't you? Bin shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. 'No, no, that's silly', he thought, deciding against his weird fanciful idea. He decided instead that he was going to be directly indirect. He was going to give you a free pastry, in hopes of cheering you up even just a little. 

You gathered the small amount of trash you had accumulated, and stood up to leave. But as you passed by the counter, a hand gently grasped your wrist. You looked back quickly, almost worried someone meant to bring you harm. Fortunately, it was just the gentle looking barista who you had been staring at earlier. You raised both eyebrows, a silent question as to why he grabbed you so suddenly. The boy let go of your hand before you could do much else, a soft pink tinting his cheeks. It is rather embarrassing to suddenly latch onto a stranger, that much you understood. Bin cleared his throat, trying his best to maintain eye contact without feeling like he was going to pass out. "Um...hi. I-I uh, I saw you were kinda sad, so I wanted to give you this.", he explained, handing you a warm pastry in a small to go package. "Don't worry about paying for it, I already did. U-Um, I hope your day is better from now on.", you smiled at his kindness. He was so sweet, probably like the pastry was. Looking into his eyes you saw nothing but genuine concern. Your smile widened, nodding in agreement. "I hope so too, Bin. Thank you.", you replied. 

As you left Bin realized he could spend his entire life just hearing you say his name. It was official, he was enamored. "I was right.", he thought to himself, "your smile is cute." He pushed up his glasses and returned to his place behind the counter, absentmindedly watching your retreating figure. Love had yet to be kind to Bin as well, putting him through several relationships in which people simply hadn't taken him seriously. He loved deeply and fell quickly, causing the poor boy heartbreak when they inevitably left him behind. Watching you he considered that perhaps he should try again. After all, it was already a crush.

You walked down the sidewalk, replaying Bin's kindness over and over again. What in the world could make someone so gentle? He was the highlight of your day. It had sucked so far, you got broken up with, but Bin had become your sunshine. You smiled to yourself again, finally biting into the sweet pastry. As you took it out of the package, however, you noticed familiar messy writing on the other side. 'If you need someone to talk to', it read, followed by a series of numbers you could only assume belong to Bin. You giggled at the message. "How cheesy...", you murmured. Despite you thinking he was cheesy, and trying to keep your pastry and the package itself in hand, you typed Bin's name and number into your phone. You weren't ready for another relationship, but that isn't what this was. You liked Bin. And you wanted to grow to like him more and more until you were ready.


End file.
